<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>100 Smut Dialogue Prompts- Hinata Version by lalathebambi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694352">100 Smut Dialogue Prompts- Hinata Version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalathebambi/pseuds/lalathebambi'>lalathebambi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time writing Smut, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone-centric, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, i don't know how to tag, might become more explicit as I go, not beta read we die like men, warnings will be included in every chapter!, will add more characters as they appear - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalathebambi/pseuds/lalathebambi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the 100 Smut Dialogue Prompts post on Tumblr, because I ship Hinata with everyone and need a way to practice writing smut. Each chapter will have the couple in the title and prompt with warnings in the notes. I will update character and relationship tags as I go, but when I say everyone I really mean everyone. </p><p>Prompt 2: “You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat” </p><p>Paring: Kenma x Hinata</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shirabu x Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 1: “You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata  was leaning on the wall as he watched his boyfriend sit at his desk, completely focused on the task in front of him. He could watch him all day if given the chance. No one expected the hyper and aloof Hinata to ever date the ever so serious and stoic Shirabu, heck even Hinata never saw it coming.  But, Hinata had always known that the setter was good looking. He had the most beautiful eyes, and the prettiest smile that Hinata was blessed to see on a regular basis. However, at the moment Hinata was not thinking about the cute little things that his boyfriend possesses. While Hinata loved all the cute things about his boyfriend, his current thought process was a little dirtier. It’s not that hard for his thoughts about Shirabu to turn sexual. All Hinata has to do is sit and wonder how it all started, before he recalls how the two got together for him to turn into a blushing mess…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>About a year ago…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was during his second year of high school. After the Spring Nationals, Karasuno’s relationships with the other teams became significantly better. Gone were the days that Takeda-sensei had to beg for practice matches. Being the new and upcoming powerhouse,  it quickly became normal to have practice matches with the other powerhouses in the prefecture. Moreover, a training camp was established for the Interhigh qualifiers, similar to the one they had in Tokyo last year. It consisted of Karasuno and four other schools, which included: Shiratorizawa, Seijoh, Johzenji, and Date Tech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata couldn’t be more excited for his second year. Not only does he get the train with the powerhouses in Tokyo in Spring, but now he gets to train with the strongest teams of his own prefecture. He had more opportunities to learn new things and strengthen his bonds with the new friends he met last year, especially with players who were in last year’s first year training camp. It wasn’t hard to do with Kogane, Kindaichi and Goshiki. Kunimi was more quiet, but if he could befriend Kenma, he could befriend anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, his relationships with the now third years that he knew from last year also became closer. Aone and, weirdly enough, Futakuchi, were not only great blocking mentors, but also great company. Terushima was a fun guy and amazing to learn from in terms of unorthodox techniques, which completely suited Hinata’s play style. The funnest practice matches were always the ones where Tanaka, Noya and him would go  3 vs 3 with different Johzenji members. Terushima started the whole thing the first night and it quickly became a tradition. Hinata tried to get the other Karasuno members to join, but only his amazing senpais could keep up. This didn’t count Kageyama of course, but Hinata gave him a special pass on declining because that’s when his partner and his old teammates would play together and slowly mend old wounds. Hinata was not going to get in the way of that, being friends with both sides, he knew the regrets they each had. Besides, Kunimi and Kindaichi deserved to experience the new King of the Court Kageyama. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of all of Seijoh’s third years, it was a little surprising that he got the closest to Kyōtani, but he’s glad that he was able to get over the other’s scary appearance and get to know him better. However, nothing was more surprising than befriending Shiratorizawa current captain and setter, Shirabu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It all started at the end of his first year, where after nationals the previous third years were not ready to let go of volleyball yet. Practice matches were held weekly until graduation, and Shiratorizawa was one of the teams they played often. Goshiki and the third years that saw him at camp, all congratulated him on his performance in their own way. Goshiki’s congratulation was a mix of praise and rivalry, Semi’s was short but genuine, Tendou was excited and teasing, and Ushijima was blunt filled with both praises and critiques. He happily took them all with shyness. Yet, when Shirabu approached him and praised him, it had a different effect on him. Maybe it was the look in his eyes or his smooth voice, but Shirabu caused him to fluster in a different way. To the outsider, it may have looked like he was just blushing from compliments, but he could tell it wasn’t the same. He had a feeling that when Shirabu saw him gulp nervously and fail to hide a shiver, that even he  knew it wasn’t the same as his normal shyness. If he didn't imagine the small smirk sent towards him was anything to go by. The practice matches that followed, gave them both opportunities to talk, but it was always brief because of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The training camp gave them an opportunity to know each other outside of matches. But, somehow the small talks turned into looks and touches that made Hinata crave more. Shirabu would find any way to touch him without raising suspicion from the others. The seemingly innocent brushing against him as they passed each other, or the gentle caressing of his wrists as they shook each other’s hands post matches, or even the lingering touches to his lower back as the older teen teasingly pushed him to do the punishment drills. To everyone else it was nothing, but it drove him crazy. That’s not even mentioning the looks Shirabu sneaked at him when no one was looking. The winks, the smirks and the lip biting were all too brief in his opinion, but they did their job in flustering him. Although nothing beat Shirabu licking his lips slowly as he looked like he wanted to eat him, it never failed to cause him to shiver in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the more the week went on, the more he could practically feel Shirabu's intense look directed towards him. The intensity would increase when he was talking to other players, causing him to fight the urge to squirm. He never looked back too scared to see how he would be affected if he directly met those intense brown eyes. Except his curiosity got the best of him on the last day of camp. He had made an awesome move with Terushima, who ruffled his hair in excitement, when he felt the intense stare again. This time though it felt like it was burning him, demanding his attention. So, when he slowly turned his head to the gym doors where he could feel Shirabu’s stare, there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop the shiver down his spine and sudden uncontrollable need that spread through him. He got a few questioning glances, but he stammered some excuse that was good enough to satisfy their curiosity. He managed to sneak in another look at Shirabu who still had that dangerous look. His blush returned full force when Shirabu licked the bottom of his lip slower than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time it was time for bed, he finally felt his body return to normal. After being in a constant state of anticipation and tension because of Shirabu, he felt more tired than usual. He should’ve known that something was wrong, when he somehow was the last one to leave the gym, but the tiredness of the day completely took over his brain. Yet, Hinata was functional enough to still tense when he saw Shirabu in the bathroom hallway, leaning against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shirabu had his eyes closed and looked relaxed, which caused Hinata to worry more. Deciding to try to ease the growing tension, Hinata tried to ask Shirabu if something was wrong. But, as soon as Hinata said the other’s name, Hinata barely had enough time to catch the eyes that had been torturing him all day, before he found himself pinned against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would later be very embarrassed, but as soon as he felt Shirabu’s body pin him, he wasn’t able to contain the moan that came out. All the anticipation from the last  week, and the feeling of Shirabu’s breath against his neck caused him to buck against the other seeking any kind of relief, which was not given in any shape or form. Shirabu stayed in his position, one hand pinning both of the ginger’s wrists, as his whole body caged Hinata’s. The brunette’s lips stayed hovering near the younger’s neck never touching, his breathing was the only contact Hinata got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata wanted to say something, but the only thing that was able to come out of his mouth were pants. Luckily for him, Shirabu decided to have mercy on him and do the talking. He lifted his head to face him, and Hinata was trying his best to listen and not be lost in those carmel eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I was going to wait until camp was over to ask you out before making a move,” Hinata gulped at the other’s husky voice, he had a feeling that Shirabu breaking the silence was going to be anything but mercy. Shirabu leaned his forehead against the pinned ginger, and brought his lips closer to the other, if either leaned a millimeter closer their lips would meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… seeing everyone being able to talk to you and have your attention,” Shirabu moved towards his ear and whispered the next sentence, “I don’t think I can wait anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Hinata shiver from afar because of his actions was one thing, but actually feeling him shiver was a whole another thing. Combine that with the moan Hinata released, Shirabu lost any patience he had left in him and attacked his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Describing the kiss as intense would put it lightly, if Shirabu could make his body feel things just by sending his desires through stares and words, actually acting on them officially made his knees go weak. His previously tired brain was only filled with Shirabu, and everything Shirabu was doing to him. But, it wasn’t enough, he wanted more, needed more contact other than kissing. Without thinking further, Hinata wrapped his legs around Shirabu’s waist and brought their bodies closer together, rubbing their hard ons together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The action broke the kiss, and caused Hinata to throw his head back in pleasure and Shirabu to groan at the unexpected contact. Shirabu noticed how much more Hinata’s neck was exposed now, and immediately went in to attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he simply was licking, until he found Hinata’s sensitive spot, who could only shiver and moan in response. Smirking against the ginger’s sweet spot, Shirabu nibbled it a bit causing the boy in his arm to squirm more. Shirabu loved all the reactions, but nothing beat the mewl Hinata let out, when he began to suck his neck. The sound alone was enough to make Shirabu go animalistic and soon enough, he was working on all parts of Hinata’s neck just to hear that sound again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he was done, Shirabu had heard Hinata’s mewls enough times for it to be forever implanted in his memory. Oh, he also got a date with the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Present time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his dazed and flustered state, Hinata didn’t notice that his boyfriend had moved from his desk. It wasn’t until Shirabu was pecking his neck, bringing out sighs from him without him realizing it, till he noticed his boyfriend’s presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shirabu wanted to greet his little boyfriend normally, but seeing him so dazed and flustered and knowing what he was thinking about to cause him to be in this state, he couldn’t help himself. Hinata’s shock look was brief before it turned into desire, and when he whispered his name with such need, Shirabu once again was unable to control himself. Hinata always managed to break his composure with mere sounds and looks. He growled lowly, before picking up the ginger and leading them to his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throwing the smaller boy onto the bed, he ignored the little grunt that came from Hinata, and worked on undressing him as quickly as possible, while trying his best to make out with him at the same time. He only managed to get the top off, before he became distracted with the sight in front of him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata was panting and sprawled out in front of him, looking like a work of art. His arms were laid next to the sides of his head, face completely flushed, with his eyes glazed over with both desire and adoration. But, what made the picture more beautiful than normal was all the marks that covered his body. The marks that had formed on his neck and upper body from the last time they were together. Shirabu loved making them not only because of the sounds Hinata makes when he’s teasing his body, but also because how good Hinata looked when the marks formed after. They were like physical proof of his love and that the ginger was his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shirabu leaned forward and kissed him more softly this time, before slowly making his way down his lover’s jaw. The ginger let out small sighs and gasps as the older teen left small kisses as he moved from the jaw, to the neck, and then up to the ear. He then licked the inside of Hinata’s ear that caused the boy to squirm underneath him. Shirabu then sucked the sensitive spot behind his boyfriend’s ear earning him a loud moan, before he whispered huskily to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words got the reaction he wanted as he felt the ginger shiver and whimper in need. Of course, he would help with that need, but first he wanted to continue with the canvas that was Hinata’s body. After all, he still had Hinata’s thighs to mark up and claim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night was once again filled with Shirabu’s favorite sounds. Oh, and definitely more marks were made</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This ended up being longer than I planned lmao. Was not planning on having so much background, but I ended up getting carried away. Please be nice, I am really new to this. I know this might be a little mild, but there's going to be 100 chapters haha so it will be more explicit the more I get comfortable with this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kenma x Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: “You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat” </p><p>Paring: Kenma x Hinata </p><p>Warnings: Choking, dom/sub, bondage.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Warnings: Choking, dom/sub, bondage. </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma and Shouyou were known as the cute couple. The couple that had so many sweet moments, it made even the most stoic people awww. They’ve always been fluffy, ever since they began dating in high school. It only got worse after high school, with Kenma now being able to be as extra as he can with spoiling his boyfriend. None of their friends will ever forget how he bought Shouyou a whole private garden instead of the normal bouquet of flowers for their anniversary. As for Shouyou, maturing has caused him to be smoother, more aware of his boyfriend's needs, and being able to be more subtle when expressing his emotions. Just seeing the adoration in Shouyou’s eyes, the gentle smile and the light touches were enough to make people feel like they were intruding on a private moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s the part of the relationship that people were allowed to see and know. The more closer friends got to see more cute and intimate moments than the public. But, no one was allowed to see or know how they were during sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one was allowed to see Shouyou spread on the bed, legs restrained by a spread bar and wrists bound together by handcuffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one was allowed to hear Shouyou’s moans as he begged for mercy, for relief, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one was allowed to feel Shouyou’s neck in their hands and see how his eyes get filled with both vulnerability and trust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for Kenma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma loved all the different things they tried in their playroom, from simple roleplay sessions to punishment sessions. He loved how open Shouyou was to try different kinks, and always made sure to check with him and pay attention to their safe words. Their sessions only brought them closer. The vulnerability, surrender of control,  and absolute trust Shouyou gave him, always made his heart tighten in joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Kenma,” the smaller boy stuttered out beneath him, he was trying his best to follow the rules of staying still and not thrust upwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma was currently seated in between Shouyou’s legs, which were being splayed out and held still by the spread bar. He was teasing Shouyou’s thighs with kisses and bites, while he stretched him with his fingers slowly. He paused his actions to look up at his flushed and sweating boyfriend. Shouyou was panting, barely able to breathe properly. Kenma could tell how hard he was trying to stay still by the way he was biting his lip and pulling on his restraints to hold himself back, not that he needed those small signs to tell. He could see, hell, he could</span>
  <em>
    <span> feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shouyou trembling as he broke him slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kitten</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kenma purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou shivered, causing Kenma to smirk against the boy’s thighs. He knew how much the pet name affected the ginger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Kenma, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Shouyou begged, “I need to-oooh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou moaned instead of finishing his sentence, as Kenma continued his previous actions. This time, however, his fingers had found the ginger’s prostate and was massaging it slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou was practically sobbing when Kenma, suddenly,  firmly grabbed his dick and slowly started to stroke it, “K-Kenma! Please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what, kitten”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I n-need”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need what, kitten?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou’s whole body was shaking from Kenma’s slow and torturous movements, but somehow he was still able to choke out “I need you! Please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma smiled, pleased, “well, since you’ve been so good…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou barely had any time to protest the loss of Kenma’s hand and fingers. He was barely able to register that Kenma’s face was now directly in front of his own, before Kenma was roughly kissing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou moaned into Kenma’s mouth, finally being able to feel those lips, tongue and teeth against his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whimpered when Kenma pulled away to cage him in between his arms. Before he could get lost in Kenma’s eyes, his whimpers turned into cries as Kenma entered him with no warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma watched Shouyou’s face turn absolutely lewd. He was incoherently babbling  Kenma's name over and over with every thrust, wailing every time Kenma hit his spot roughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a beautiful sight, only one thing was missing to make the picture complete. Kenma moved one of his hands to grab Shouyou’s neck, and squeezed gently, which caused the ginger eyes to roll back in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma moaned at the sight  in front of him, wishing he could forever have the picture implanted in his mind. Of all the faces Shouyou made during their sessions, nothing beat the pleasured face he made when Kenma chokes him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma squeezed a little harder and leaned in towards his ear and whispered,“You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his boyfriend freeze up. before he could check in on him, all of the sudden Shouyou was spasming as he cummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma knew Shouyou was close, after all the edging and teasing he did to him, his kitten was practically on the brink of release. But, he wasn’t expecting him to cum untouched because of that. Kenma buried his face into Shouyou’s neck and growled as he felt his own release come faster than planned. The thought alone, combined with Shouyou’s heat tightening around his cock as he orgasmed, was all Kenma needed before he was groaning as his own orgasm hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The both laid there catching their breath, waiting for the waves of pleasure to die down. Kenma was the first to move. The first thing he did was release Shouyou from his restraints. Then, he gently pecked the still panting boy, before heading towards the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma dutifully prepared the bubble bath and then returned to his lover. He picked Shouyou up, grateful for keeping himself in shape enough to still be able to carry his pro athlete boyfriend, and took him to the warm bath he prepared.  He gently placed Shouyou in the tub, and slowly cleaned him, making sure to shower him with praises. After that, he joined him in the tub sitting behind him and the two relaxed in the warm water.  When he felt the water getting colder, he  unplugged the drain and carried Shouyou to place him on the sink. Grabbing Shouyou’s favorite fluffy bathrobe, he tenderly wrapped him in it and placed a wet kiss on his lips. Smiling at the ginger’s giggle, he whispered “give me a second” before going to shower to rinse himself quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After getting out, he wrapped a towel around his hips and went to pick up Shouyou bridal style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began walking them to their normal bedroom, ignoring Shouyou’s protests of being carried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kenma~ you don’t have to carry me! I can walk on my own now,” his boyfriend whined in his arms, pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma smiled softly and calmly said, “Shouyou, I don’t mind. let me take care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as Shouyou buried his face into his chest to hide his blush, “Kenma, you can’t say stuff like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally reaching their bedroom, he walked them to their California king bed, and delicately placed Shouyou in the middle.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tenderly grabbed his face, “Shouyou, do you need anything? Lotion, water, painkillers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou placed his hand on top of his, “Maybe in a bit. Right now, I just wanna cuddle with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Kenma wouldn’t deny him anything no matter the scenario. So, he quickly joined his boyfriend in bed and held him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Shouyou.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Kenma.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: Ok, I'mma build myself slowly towards the more kinker prompts.</p><p>*Looks at the second prompt*</p><p>Me: Well then...</p><p>Lmao, anyways I hope you liked the chapter! I wasn't ready to get kinky tbh, but oh well this whole thing is for practice. Let me know what you think and remember that aftercare is important!<br/>~Lala</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>